


What makes you Happy

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dadforce, Love, M/M, gadget Gabe is mentioned and also Henry's dad here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Despite being in the Government, Henry Stickmin was in love with the leader of the Toppats, Reginald Copperbottom, who loved him back. Both kept their relationship a secret but a certain General has an idea of what is going on, especially since it mirrors the past.
Relationships: Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	What makes you Happy

Henry Stickmin quietly snoozed under a large tree, wrapped around the arms of his equally sleeping lover Reginald Copperbottom. It was Henry's day off and like all his days off from working with the Government, he spent it in secret with Reginald. Henry wishes he could just jump into Reginald's arms and have him wisked away to the Toppats, but his adoptive father, Gadget Gabe always taught Henry that duty and debt came first. Reginald knew this as well and respect Henry's wishes, hoping that one day Henry would focus on his own happiness and join him. Reginald awoke from their cuddle first, with Henry soon afterwards, it was time for them to return to their respective bases, but not before Reginald gently kissed Henry and telling him "I love you so my dear Henry". "And I love you so much as well my dear Reginald" Henry replied, returning the kiss before they went their separate ways.

\---

Henry returned to the Government military base, already feeling the emptiness creep in his heart. Sure Henry had friends here, Charles, Rupert, Calvin and Konard, but they tended to hang out with themselves rather then him. Everyone else on base just kept to themselves or whispered horrible things about Henry, especially the fact that he was a former thief and didn't belong. Henry was used to it at this point, he knew that tattling to a higher up would get no where or worse, he would be punished instead.

\---

General Galeforce saw Henry return to base alot downer then when he left early in the morning, he always did. Galeforce wasn't quite sure who Henry was seeing, but he knew he was seeing someone that couldn't come to the base for whatever reason. Galeforce pulled out an old photo from his pocket and took a good look at it, it was a picture of a happier time for him, for him and his once lover, Dmitri Petrov.

\---

A ginger haired recruit ran through the sudden thunderstorm that had rained down on his picnic, well his and the black haired exchange soldier from Canada that he had been seeing in secret. The ginger haired recruit, Hubert Galeforce was absolutely smitten by the black haired exchange soldier, Dmitri Petrov and the Russian was as well. They had been seeing each other in secret for a few months now and today was supposed to be their 6 month anniversary, before the rain put a damper on things. Hubert found an old abandoned building and opened the door to let Dmitri in first before quickly going inside himself. A silence filled the room for what seemed like hours before Hubert let out a laugh, one that was infectious enough for Dmitri to burst out laughing as well. After a good while of laughing, Hubert brought out an old polaroid camera out and took a picture of themselves, soaking wet but happy.

Time marched on and Hubert and Dmitri focused more on duties and their jobs, and the once happy couple slowly stopped seeing each other. Hubert got into the Government military and Dmitri found a place at The Wall as Warden, and while both were content at their jobs, they never really felt the happiness they once had again.

\---

Galeforce let out a sigh and put the picture back into his pocket. The General may of lost his chance at love, but he felt it unfair for Henry to go through the same thing. So after dinner, Galeforce called Henry into his office for a private chat. Henry was nervous as to why the General requested a private meeting with him, but entered Galeforce's office and got seated. 

The General cleared his throat before he spoke "Henry, I've called you into my office today because I've noticed something about you. You always seem to spend your days off silently leaving in the morning with a smile on your face and come back with a, less then happy look on your face. I may not be the hippest guy around that keeps up with the fads, but I can see that you are seeing someone in secret." Henry tensed up, did he know about his and Reginald's romance? Galeforce continued "I'm not sure who you are seeing as that isn't my place to know, but I know they aren't Government as you haven't brought them on base. With that being said Henry, tell me something. Why are you working for the Government, and be honest with me, whatever you say, stays between us."

Henry fiddled with his fingers for a bit, thinking of how to word what he wanted to say, before finally answering "To be honest sir, I work here for my sense of duty, I guess. To serve our country because it will make Papa Gabe finally proud of me after years of being a thief and disappointing him." Galeforce winced at the answer, the kid was sacrificing his happiness for duty, just like he did all those years ago, but also sacrificing it on a father that really wasn't being a good father. Galeforce pulled out the old photo and spoke "You see these two young folk in this picture, that was me and someone I once loved very much. But in the end, I chose the Government over being with him, a decision I regret everyday of my life. I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness to please someone else, I don't want you to feel like you are being forced to serve out of duty. Henry, if you are happier with the person you are seeing, even if it means leaving the Government, then go to that person. Don't do what I did and end up a miserable old man."

Galeforce didn't want Henry to be unhappy. Henry had so many thoughts racing inside his head but the biggest one was the General caring about Henry and wanting him to be happy, even if it wasn't with the Government. Henry closed his eyes for a second, trying to find the words to say before simply replying "Thank you General, thank you." Henry put his name tag on the General's desk and left his office, returning to his room for the last time to gather what few belongings he had before sprinting off out of the base. If Papa Gabe didn't like what Henry was doing, then he could just deal with it, Henry was tired of feeling like he had to do something just to please him. Henry found the secret escape pod Reginald left for him if he ever decided to want to join him and quickly shut the door before starting the pod. 

As the escape pod roared through the sky, Henry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, soon he would be Reginald's arms, where he was truly happy.


End file.
